Cooper's Bathroom Dash
by ThornLeaf
Summary: Sirius and Remus get rather bored in class, so decide to relocate to somewhere more... private... or at least they thought so. Rated M for smutt and the appearance of a rather inquisitive little girl... S/R yaoi


**PURE SMUTT my friends, thanks JKR for giving us fangirls such lovely men to, uh, play with ;)**

**Oh and this is a re-posting, I originally posted this ages ago and took it down about 10months ago, so if you've read it before, why not review again? xo**

Sirius broke off the kiss to bit at his neck, franticly undoing Remus's shirt and his restraint. His hands were everywhere, caressing old scars and creating new ones as he ran his nails down his sides. Finally, Sirius dropped to his knees, the accelerated breathing of that delicious body driving him crazy.

He pulled at the belt buckle, the zipper, the pants, pushed it all _down_ to find –

"No boxers. Kinky bugger"

He went balls deep first go, sucking and swirling his tongue around and around, moaning to create sensation and fingering his balls to heighten the experience. Remus was almost there, getting impatient, when Sirius moved his hand to probe his pucker.

"N- oh Merl- oh"

Gods, Sirius got hard on those sounds. Only ever Moony, he was the only one.

Sirius could feel Remus begin to shake with an overdrive of sensation, his dick twitching in Sirius's mouth. Sirius shoved in two fingers and scissoring them, added a third and curled them up, finding that spot and relentlessly probing it. He sucked hard, and moved his head back, dragging his teeth, at the last possible moment shooting up, his face missing Remus's sperm by inches, as if flew and landed on the V of Sirius's shirt.

He loved the feeling of hot come dribbling down his chest, soaking through his shirt, marking him, covering him in Moony's essence. It reminded him of sex and Gods how he loved sex.

He leaned back on the wall of the small broom cupboard where they were hidden. It was a musty, disused space on the third floor, but so convenient for times when double Charms was well dry and a quick fuck was in high (ha-ha) demand. Sirius licked his lips. Remus was panting heavily, sweating and shaking, with his pants around his ankles and shirt hanging loose to show a glistening chest. Sirius was rock hard under his robes.

He grinned and threw his head back in silent laughter, amazed at how perfect his life was right now. His eyes widened. Was something moving on the ceiling?

"FUCK! MOANING MYRTLE?"

Sirius's hand flew over his heart, unintentially smearing the come everywhere and getting his hand quite sticky. Remus flew to the floor, trying to pull his pants up and comb back his hair that the same time. Their heartbeats raced, and it was a moment (filled with girlish giggling) later before anyone could speak.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Spying on us like that? You horny little dead girl!"

"Well how rude!" She shrieked. "_You_ two have been skipping class all week to come in here, don't think I don't know! I'm a mature adult, a sensuous young woman with a fine taste in men, dead before her time, doomed forever to live in a state of pent up sexual tension and hormones, moved by-"

"Myrtle, you were spying on us shagging!" This was Remus, the prude of the two

"Well I didn't mean to! I came here because my toilets blocked, and the Prefects bathroom is closed to ghosts over mid-year exams, even though I know the password is "Cooper", and I was just feeling like… "

"Listen, Myrtle just shut up! We don't care!" Merlin, this was worse than hearing about Regulus's first wank or watching James undress a picture of Minnie instead of doing homework. "Right, we're leaving."

He grabbed Remus's hand and headed for the door, calling out over his shoulder, "And if you're not careful, we'll tell the Bloody Barron on you!"

Once outside, he broke into a run, acutely aware of there being 5 minutes left before the end of the period when the corridors would be swamped, and also that he and Remus really, _really_ reeked of sex.

"Where are we going? Sirius, slow down, my pants aren't done up!"

But he didn't, just kept pulling him along till they reached –

"COOPER now hurry the hell up!"

They charged inside the Prefects bathroom and hadn't even heard the door slam before they were ravishing each other

"Finally, we're by ourselves" Sirius panted. "No James and Peter, no Myrtle and no prefects"

Remus's head did a quick swivel to double check anyway, before plunging his hand into the front of Sirius's trousers and grabbing hold of the neglected member. He squeezed and pumped almost viciously, swallowing the moans and getting hard again from the frantic movements of Sirius's arms clutching his hips.

Sirius pushed Remus off him in a huge display of self restraint, and moved to push off the loose robes. Remus grabbed his hands and tipped them over, laying Sirius down and easily dominating him.

"Allow me" Remus said

He was straddling Sirius, and he now sat back, removing his shirt with deliberate ease, all the while staring into the eyes of a dumb struck Sirius. He slowly bent down to undo more buttons and undress him. Their groins brushed painfully together as Remus shifted his weight.

He dragged his fingers down Sirius's chest as he moved lower to work on the wretched trousers. They were no trouble, and soon both pairs were gone and they were fiercely kissing again.

"Padfoot" he growled, "I'm going to fuck you"

In response Sirius entangled his hands into Remus's hair, thrusting his hips upwards and off the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. His legs wound around Moony's waist, causing their dicks to crash against each other, poor substitutes for the friction about to come.

Remus moved his finger and griped a cheek, holding it apart for the liquid he streamed out of his wand. It surrounded the pucker, making it glisten silver on top of the natural red. He quickly slicked his member then threw away the wand, vaguely hoping it was the direction away from the pool-sized bath.

He grabbed Sirius's thigh and hoisted the leg above his shoulder. Lining up, he watched where his dick met the slick skin and groaned as he pushed in all the way. He kept his eye on their joining spot, working his hips with renewed vigor with every moan of Padfoot and with every thrust, went deeper.

Sirius's body was so sensuous. He arched his hips and braced a hand on the floor next to their heads, angling deeper to hit that sweet spot repeatedly.

Remus grunted with the effort, his eyes squeezed tight, a hot blush colouring his face. He thrust harder. He knew bruises would be found in a few hours and they would both be drained for the rest of the day, but the Wolf emerged every time they had sex to make it incredible – harder, faster, primal rutting, reducing them both to grunts of "more, fuck, harder, more!"

And as he griped Sirius's thigh, and felt him tighten around his dick, the pooling in his stomach reached a climax. Every nerve was on fire, every fiber of his being strained towards these last feelings, of Sirius's body contracting around his dick, of the hot come on his chest, of the panting and moaning pervading the air.

He came with a yell, powerfully emptying his essence and collapsing on top of a limp Padfoot. They remained entangled for some time, each trying to hold onto the feelings of euphoria and memories every comfort of their situation. Sirius moved his leg down and wrapped his arms around Moony, kissing him after a long minute of heavy breathing returning to normal.

"I'm glad Myrtle wasn't here to see that one" he whispered, his hands lightly tracing the scars on Moony's back and shoulders. " She's one horny bugger for a ghost."

"And stupid too" Remus added, eyes closed and completely relaxed. "Why suggest we shag in the one place she can't get too?"

Above their heads, tucked away behind a pillar, a small sigh was let loose. _Oh, and they said I was a fool _Myrtle thought, before her right hand moved towards the opening in her robes…

**Congratulations for making it to the end of the fic! I'm kinda embarrassed to present you with such a shoddily written piece, but I felt like writing mindless smut and I was in a hurry… **

**ThornLeaf**


End file.
